


Save Time For Me

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Stephen Strange, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Stephen is going into heat, he teases Tony just a little





	Save Time For Me

“It's so hot out here! Tell me again why we're heading to the beach when we have a pool back at the compound? I would much rather we head back and forsake this inhuman weather.” 

 

Stephen groaned and Tony ignored him. His omega always seemed to complain at the most inappropriate times. Especially now as they passed another alpha and his omega. She glanced over at Stephen at the tone in his voice. 

 

He held himself like an alpha and often spoke like one. Everyone who's ever met them always assumed that Stephen was the alpha and Tony was the omega. 

 

Some times Tony didn't dispel that truth. He allowed people to think what they wanted because deep down, he knew the truth. He knew that Stephen got down on his knees for him at the end of the day. 

 

“Babe. Come on. The pool is being cleaned. You know that. And no, we couldn't use magic to make it go faster. Plus, the beach is nice.” 

 

Stephen moaned, “too many people.” 

 

Another alpha walked by, this one single. He stopped and grinned at Stephen, eyes flashing a deep red before Tony growled at him. The alpha kept moving and Tony wondered why. Stephen wasn't exactly dressed sexy, loose grey sweat pants and a loose black t-shirt. His shades were covering his eyes and he held most of their bags. 

 

The most unsexiest imagine in the world. 

 

Tony froze, he pushed himself up against Stephen and inhaled his scent. 

 

Tony's eyes shone red.

 

Of course.

 

“Your heat. You're going into heat and you allowed me to take you outside?” 

 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I told you I wanted to stay home and you didn't listen to me. You never do.” 

 

Tony moved away from Stephen and continued walking. Clearly he was upset. They could turn around and head back home but he wanted to get some sun in and maybe go for a swim. 

 

“I just thought you were being a bitch! Like you always are when we do anything that isn't at home. I should have known you must have been going into heat.” 

 

“So can we go home? Please? Unless you want every alpha around here hitting on me.” 

 

“I'll break their nose if they so much as breathe in your direction.” Tony snarled as another alpha whistled at Stephen. 

 

Stephen dropped the bags and crossed his arms over his chest. “Tony….  _ Alpha.”  _ The last word, the desperation on the alpha got to Tony. 

 

Tony turned, picked up the bags and began walking back towards their car. Stephen followed. 

 

“You're a fucking tease.” Tony sped, not running red lights as much as he wanted to with Stephen sitting in the passenger seat, legs propped up on the dash. He fiddled on his phone, most likely texting Wong. 

 

“It's not my fault that I'm going into my heat early. I ran out of suppressants and just forgot to get them refilled.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes and reached a hand over, dropping his hand across Stephen's crotch. He ran small circles over the material. 

 

Stephen let out a low moan. 

 

“Mmm. That feels amazing. Keep doing that please.” 

 

Tony slipped a hand down the sweats. His eyes widened. 

 

“No underwear?” 

 

Stephen laid his head back against the seat. 

 

“Didn't have any clean ones. And I didn't feel like washing them or borrowing yours. Harder.” 

 

Tony pulled his hand back. Stephen cried out.  

 

“Please alpha.” Stephen reached over the console to try and get Tony's hand back on him, the alpha quickly moved it away. 

 

“Eager are we?” Tony laughed. “No. Not until we get home. And after that, after that baby you'll get the best of your life, want my knot too?” 

 

Stephen moaned, dropping his hands into his pants and stroking himself. 

 

“Yes. Yes please. Keep me knotted to you, fill me up good. Yes. Just like that.” 

 

The strokes became faster and erratic. The car filled with Stephen's lust scent and Tony felt himself harden. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it to his compound. Not with the way that Stephen was smelling, the actions he was doing and the way that he let the filthy words seep out of his mouth. 

 

“Baby you're gonna have to calm down. I won't be able to make it home.” Tony sighed, out of the corner of his eye he could see that his omega had now slipped out of his pants, moving his hand faster. 

 

“Can't. I'm wound up now and I need you right now. I need you to fuck me right now please. Pull the car to the side and take me.” Stephen spread his legs wider. “Please. I'm begging and you've never heard me beg before when you're not already inside of me.” 

 

Tony looked ahead and saw a deserted path. His luck right? 

 

He pulled off to the side, put the car in park and pulled Stephen's hand off his cock. 

 

He wasn't going to fuck him. Not yet anyway bit he would get him to come, that should tie them both over.  He wouldn't come, but Stephen's own orgasm would make him happy. 

 

“You're gonna come in my mouth. Understood?” Tony commanded. Stephen nodded. “Good.” 

 

Tony took the omega into his mouth, taking as  much as he wanted. 

 

Stephen's cock was slimmer than Tony's and often that led to Tony taking half the length to enjoy the taste of his omega. 

 

“Goodness Anthony.” Stephen's hands wrapped in Tony's hair, pulling at the short tendrils. “That's it.” 

 

More. 

 

And more.  

 

Until Stephen pulled harder on Tony's hair and Tony tasted the salty come in his mouth. 

 

Every drop went down, Tony pulled off and stared up at Stephen. 

 

“When we get home. I'm gonna fuck you. Have you coming off my knot. Got it?” 

 

Stephen nodded eagerly. “Yes. Yes I understand completely. Thank you. Thank you.” 

 

Tony slipped back into his seat, his own cock strained against his shorts. Just a few more miles, few more and he would have Stephen. 

 


End file.
